Shadow Child of Light
by Doragon-chan
Summary: What if Yugi wasn't human? Would he still have his friends or his Yami? Yugi begins having nightmares of his past. Yami wants to help, but Yugi is shutting him and his friends out. Can Yami and his friends help Yugi understand the truth?


Title: Shadow Child of Light

Summary: What if Yugi wasn't human? Would he still have his friends or his Yami? Yugi begins having nightmares of his past. Yami wants to help, but Yugi is shutting him and his friends out. Can Yami and his friends help Yugi understand the truth?

Yugi: I'm an alien?

Suma: Not exactly...

Yami: *glances at story* Oh Ra! Why did you come up with this?!

Suma: *hehe* I was really bored and want Yugi in the shadow realm.

Yugi: Uh, should I be sared?

Suma: No, I would never hurt you.

Yami: What about 'The Ring'?

Suma: Uh.....fic now....

Shadow Child of Light

By: Suma Amoru

It's night and everything is quiet. Suddenly, Yugi begins screaming in his sleep. Yami appears and finds Yugi kicking and screaming in the bed.

"Aibou! Aibou wake up!" calls Yami, shaking Yugi.

Yugi opens his eyes and sits up.

"Yami?" Yugi says.

"Are you okay? You were screaming." Yami says.

"I'm okay, just a nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?

"No, i'm just going to go back to sleep."

Yugi lays back down and is sleep almost instantly. This time it seems to be a peaceful dream.

*Dream*

A young Yugi is sitting playing with a Kuriboh in a place that looks like the shadow realm. A figure made of shadows come up to him.

"What seems to be wrong shadow-child?" asks the shadow person.

"Something doesn't feel right." Yugi says.

"You are well provided for." replies the shadow person.

Yugi looks sad and hugs the Kuriboh.

"I know, but I need something more."

*End Dream*

Yugi opens his eyes, it's morning.

'Why did that feel like more than a dream?'

"Aibou?" Yami calls, appearing in the room.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I mean after last night?"

"Yes, i'm okay. Sorry to worry you Yami."

Yugi gets up and gathers his clothes to get ready for in the bathroom mirror, a sad look on his face, Yugi feels shadows rise and surround him in an efford to caomfort him.

"It's true...i'm not human." he whispers to himself.

************

As the days, weeks, and months pass; Yami notices that Yugi has been having nightmares more and more asked Yugi, but he refuses to tell. Yugi has been hanging out with his friends less and less. One day, five months later Yami finds Yugi doing his homework.

"Yugi, i'm worried."

"About what?"

"You have become distant from your friends, why?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you aibou."

"It doesn't matter why, okay."

"Aibou..."

"Just drop it Yami!"cries Yugi.

Yugi breaks down, crying hysterically. Yami manages to calm him down enough to get him in his soulroom. Yami puts him on his bed and he falls asleep. A few hours later Yugi wakes up. He sees Yami.

"Will you tell me now aibou. What has you so upset that you would stop seeing your friends?"

Yugi nods, but says nothing. Yami sits beside him, a gentle smile on his face.

"Show me aibou, okay?"

Yugi shows yami his memories, the dreams he would have after his nightmares. The dreams of the shadow realm.

"You were born in the shadow realm?" asks Yami.

Yugi nods, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Yes, born and raised until I was about eight. That's when I came and lived with Jii-chan."

"He's not really you grandfather is he?"

"No, he is. Jii-chan is my dad's father. My mom is a duel monster."

"So, why did you leave?"

"I wasn't happy. I felt like I was missing something, so I ws allowed to leave and see if I could find it. And then the puzzle came along."

"You forgot all about your past."

"Until just recently."

"That's it? That's what is upsetting you? You thought we would be there for you anymore?"

Yugi nods, Yami hugs him.

"Well, your wrong." Yami says.

"Arigatoo Yami."

"No problem Aibou."

*Saturday*

Everyone is looking for Yugi. Yami thought back to their conversation.

"Maybe we should try the shadow realm?" says Yami.

Yami takes them to the shadow realm. They find Yugi lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Yugi!" cries Yami.

Yami runs up to Yugi, but is stop by a shield. A mystical elf appeared.

"What do you want with my son?"

"Kiara? Yugi is your son?"

"He is every duel monster's son. He is child of the realm. I mearly watched over him the most."

"So, naturally he would think you are his mom. So how did he come to end up as Sugoroku's grandson?" asks Yami.

"His form was based off of the elderly man and his son. So when he left the realm, we thought it best he be in his care." Kiara says.

"I see. Thank you for explaining. What's wrong with Yugi?" Yami says.

Yugi opens his eyes and sits up.

"Miss Kiara? You waited for me to wake up?"

"Yes, shadow-child. Your friends are here."

"Yami!" cries Yugi, running up and hugging him.

"So he is the one?" asks Kiara.

"Yes. I love him with all my heart."

"Then shadow-child, go and be happy. Just don't forget us."

"Yes, miss Kiara." Yugi says.

Shadows rise and the group disappears. They reappear in Yugi's room.

"Yami, was that you?" asks Jou.

"No, that was me." Yugi giggles.

"Aibou, you can shadow port?" Yami says.

Yugi giggles again.

"Yep."

They sit and talk for a while. It begins to get late and so the gang head home. As soon as they are out the door Yugi jump on Yami and hugs him.

" I love you so much Yami!"

"Your very happy now huh, aibou?"

"Yes, i'm happy. I mean it Yami. I-love-you."

Yami kisses Yugi on the forehead.

"Thank you aibou."

"Anytime, my love"

Suma: Well, that's you like it.


End file.
